Mundo raro
by Maud Davenport
Summary: En un dìa de castigo; Ritsu y Yui se topan con un tierno conejo al cual comienzan a seguir, lo que no saben, es que ese animalito las llevarà a un mundo invertido, descubriendo asì el lado màs fastidioso de sus amigas, Mio, Azusa, Mugi y hasta sawako sensei. ¿Podràn las castañas regresar a la normalidad su vida? TWO-SHOT LEAN SI SE QUIEREN REIR UN RATO.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: hoy estoy de broma; me quiero reír y hacerlos reír un rato (o eso espero) en fin, espero que lo logre, díganme si lo conseguí (: **

**¡Enjoy!**

…

Ritsu y Yui caminaban con desgane por el patio trasero de la escuela mientras cada una arrastraba un par de bolsas negras repletas de basura variada. Las clases habían finalizado, y solo quedaban las chicas que se quedaban a tomar sus horas en sus respectivos clubes: solo que aquellas castañas se habían portado mal, haciéndole bromas a Sawako-sensei y como castigo, les mandaron a recoger basura con el intendente.

-¡Ah! Este castigo fue un asco, tengo las manos llenas de estiércol – se quejó Ritsu con molestia y sacudiendo las manos con delicadeza.

-bueno, pero no dirás que no valió la pena cambiarle los horarios a Sawa-chan; la pobre dio clases en salones erróneos y lo mejor, es que no nos dio clases a nosotras – contestó Yui con una enorme sonrisa – además, no es estiércol Ricchan, solo es lodo, pareces una niñita quejándote así jeje – Yui argumentó con sorna.

-soy una niña, Yui – contestó Ritsu con una venita en la sien.

-¡oh! ¡Mira eso que va ahí Ricchan! – Yui señaló un conejo pachoncito y blanquito de ojos rojos y nariz rosa, de pelaje muy terso a simple vista.

-Anda Yui, tiremos ésta basura y larguémonos a casa, me duelen los pies y seguro tendré cayos en la mano – Ritsu ignoró al conejo y siguió su camino con disgusto.

-Pero Ricchan, está lindo – Yui soltó las bolsas de basura y poniéndose en cuchillas, mimaba al conejito para hacerlo venir hacia ellas.

-Te llevaré a ver uno al centro comercial mañana, si quieres te tomaré fotos con él; pero vámonos ya, muero de sueño y de cansancio – Ritsu bufó y volvió su vista hacia la mayor de las Hirasawa: pero ésta comenzó a seguir a susodicho animal - ¡Oye Yui! ¿Estás escuchándome? ¡Yui regresa! ¡Déjalo ya! Te va a morder, y te dará rabia – Yui ignoraba los llamados de su compañera, y así, comenzó a seguir a aquel pequeño conejito, que con los pasos de Yui comenzó a correr - ¡Yui! ¡Yui regresa! ¡Dios dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza la asesinaré! – Ritsu comenzó a seguir a la castaña marrón y soltando sus respectivas bolsas de basura, comenzó a correr para emparejarse con la guitarrista mayor.

Ritsu corrió siguiendo a la mayor de las Hirasawa hasta la parte más recóndita del colegio, por un momento la perdió de vista, y divisando el lugar, notó que la susodicha estaba observando un agujero que estaba sobre el pie de un frondoso árbol que no era de cerezo: Era un árbol de copas abruptamente tupidas y hojas amarillentas con pequeñas flores rojas, con un tronco ambarino que se descarapelaba solo.

-Qué raro, no sabía que hubiese más arboles aparte de los de cerezo, peor aún, éste tan raro… - Ritsu caminó cautelosamente mientras contemplaba aquel extraño árbol con el ceño fruncido, para después llamar a Yui, quien seguía observando con aflicción aquel agujero – oye Yui, te estaba hablando ¿Qué carajo haces ahí?.

-Se fue, Ricchan – contestó la guitarrista mayor con melancolía.

-¿El conejo? – Yui asintió mientras miraba con tristeza a Ritsu, la cual soltó un suspiro cansino y se inclinó hacia el frente mirando sin mucho interés aquel agujero – Vaya que es profundo ¿En qué parte del colegio estamos que nunca había visto éste lugar? – Ritsu arqueó la ceja y observaba el lugar.

-No lo sé, yo sólo seguí a Rabbito – Ritsu le miró con intriga frunciendo el ceño _– acaba de ver a ese estúpido conejo y ya le ah puesto nombre - _ pensaba Ritsu para sí misma con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-Es una verdadera pena que se haya ido, yo quería verlo en serio – Ritsu fingió tristeza y palmeó ligeramente la espalda de Yui para consolarla – pero ahora debemos regresar y deshacernos de la basura para después ir por Mio y las demás – Ritsu dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa triunfante, segura de que Yui no se distraería con nada más, dispuso a seguir su camino, o eso pensó.

-¡Espera Ricchan! – Yui tomó del hombro a Ritsu, haciendo que ésta se regresara de un tirón - ¡mira! ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está! – la castaña marrón daba pequeños saltitos señalando el agujero. La ambarina chasqueo la lengua con enojo, y con desgane y malhumor, volvió a ver dentro de aquel agujero.

-Yui, yo no veo nada, deja de hacer tiempo para que_ - la baterista no terminó de hablar, cuando vio que al fondo de aquel profundo agujero, una manada completa de conejos de diferentes colores corrían en círculos: Azules, verdes, negros, amarillos, rojos, rosas, morados, naranjas, lilas, grises, blancos, guindas y muchos más colores, eran los colores de aquellos conejos en el fondo de aquel agujero - … ¿Qué… demonios…? – musitó Ritsu mirando con extrañez la situación.

-¡yooossh! ¡Podríamos hacer un arcoíris de conejos! – exclamó Yui con emoción, Ritsu aun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-debo estar alucinando por el cansancio – se decía Ritsu así misma mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡quiero uno! ¡Ricchan entremos por uno! – exclamó Yui con entusiasmo, tirando de la camisa de Ritsu.

-¡woh, woh, woh! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¿Te das cuenta de cuan profundo está éste agujero y del trabajo que nos dará subir de nuevo? y eso en caso de que podamos salir. No voy a entrar ahí ni porque esa bola de conejos coloridos haga un circo, además, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en el origen de esos animales? No sabemos si es obra del diablo o una señal de dios que nos advierte que nos alejemos de aquí, los conejos de colores no existen ¡Dios Yui! – Ritsu rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras Yui le miraba con seriedad, y eso que ver a Yui seria, era un verdadero milagro de dios - ¿Qué? – argumentó Ritsu retadora.

-A veces pienso que tanto tiempo de convivir con Mio-chan, te ah convertido en una persona miedosa – contestó Yui aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-¡Eh! no me convencerás con eso.

-por favor Ricchan, solo uno y nos vamos – suplicaba Yui tironeando de la camisa de Ritsu otra vez.

-no.

-¡por favor!

-Que no.

-¡Te lo suplico!

- ¡Dije no!

-¡Te lo ruego!

-¡Yui basta dije que_! – Ritsu no terminó de hablar, cuando comenzó a tambalearse. Los tirones y brincos de Yui sobre la orilla del agujero, ablandaron la tierra lo suficiente como para no soportar el peso de ambas, ocasionando así, que Yui, la más cerca a la orilla, se fuese al fondo, jalando así a Ritsu de por medio.

Ritsu y Yui cayeron al fondo de aquel oscuro agujero lleno de conejos coloridos. Los gritos de ambas se ahogaban en la profundidad del mismo, ambas se abrazaron por temor de la altura, y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear observando el fondo del lugar con conejos corriendo en círculos, esperando su final más coherente: La muerte.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritaban ambas mientras se refugiaban en un abrazo. De pronto, todo se detuvo y el silencio reinó. Las castañas cerraban sus ojos con fuerzas y se abrazaban con fuerza aun. Ritsu comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Q-que pa-pasó…? – preguntaba Ritsu con intriga mirando hacia los lados con cautela.

-¿Ya estamos muertas? – preguntó Yui con temor sin abrir sus ojos aun.

-no creo… a menos que el infierno… sea estudiar por siempre – contestó Ritsu haciendo una mueca de horror. Yui abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y notando al igual que Ritsu, se encontraban abrazadas bajo un árbol de cerezo sobre el suelo, mientras las alumnas comenzaban a llegar a clases: como si fuese un día normal que daba inicio como cualquier otro.

-señoritas, pronto sonará la campana, si no se dan prisa, no las dejarán pasar a clases – decía un anciano, el mismo intendente con las que las habían mandado a limpiar el patio hacia unos instantes: esta vez el anciano recogía hojas de árbol color amarillentas, como las de aquel árbol de los conejos.

-Ricchan, ¿esas no son las bolsas que dejamos hace unos momentos ahí?

-shh, cállate Yui, lo mejor será irnos a clases, quizá… nos quedamos dormidas… todo fue una… ¿pesadilla? – sugirió la baterista con inseguridad, y así ambas se soltaron de aquel abrazo con la intriga de lo raro que era aquella situación.

Ritsu y Yui miraron sus uniformes: estaban completamente limpias como cuando recién llegaban a clases, ya no estaba lleno de lodo u hojas secas como hacia un momento por el castigo que había cumplido de recoger basura.

-Ricchan… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Segura que no morimos por aquella caída? Digo, es muy raro, no recuerdo haberme dormido.

-no lo sé Yui, quizá si nos dormimos y no sabemos, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho de la mañana – contestó Yui mirando su celular.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar no muy convencidas de la situación, pero no estaba de más examinar que sucedía; después de todo, parecía ser un día normal. Ambas castañas caminaron hasta su respectiva aula, donde como era de esperar: estaba lleno de alumnas, las mismas de siempre, todas normales, cada quien en su lugar y platicando en espera del sensei correspondiente. Ritsu buscó rápidamente a Mio con la mirada para preguntarle sobre lo que pasaba, lo raro era que la siempre responsable pelinegra, no estaba. -_¡Mugi!- _ pensó la ojiambar con rapidez, y como si la hubiese invocado, ésta apareció en la entrada, llegando apenas y con dos tipos con gafas, fornidos y en traje negro, portando radios y un arma en el cinturón. La rubia venía caminando altiva y con arrogancia derrochada, su uniforme bien portado y despidiendo un radiante aroma a duraznos sin regresar a ver a nadie. Caminó hacia un pupitre color dorado que estaba en el frente del aula, el más lujoso y reluciente.

-¿Qué demonios…? – susurró Ritsu, mientras ella y Yui observaban la despampanante llegada de aquella imponente rubia.

-buenos días Tsumugi-sama – saludaban las demás alumnas como si de un dios o celebridad se tratara. Mugi por su parte, solo sonrió con cortesía, sin embargo, no era una cortesía amable, más bien: una cortesía engreída.

-¿Mugi? – Preguntó Ritsu insegura mientras junto a Yui se acercaban hacia la rubia - ¿Está todo bien?...

-¿Mmmh? Ritsu Buenos días, demuestra tus modales, o harás que piense que eres una mal educada – refunfuñó la rubia con altivez. Mugi sacó su celular, un iphone último modelo, y comenzó a teclear. Por su parte, Yui y Ritsu le miraban con expresión de ¿WTF? Y atónitas, se miraron entre sí.

-Reunión – dijo Yui mientras se alejaban de la rubia a unos pasos y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas - ¿Qué le pasa a Mugi-chan? Es una creída – decía Yui desconcertada.

-eso digo yo, es… demasiado arrogante, nunca se quejaba de mis modales, siempre se reía ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Y Qué diablos es eso de "Tsumugi-sama? – argumentó Ritsu rascando su cabeza, mientras que Yui se encogía de hombros.

Las castañas se vieron interrumpidas por la repentina campana que sonaba para dar inicios a clases, y así, todas fueron a sus lugares en espera del profesor que les tocaba durante esa hora. Unos paso de tacones se escuchaban en el pasillo, aproximándose hacia el salón donde estaban las castañas. Ritsu y Yui tenían la mirada fija en la entrada del aula en espera de algo…

Por fin, la entrada del profesor en turno se hizo presenciar: una mujer de larga cabellera castaña toda alborotada y vistiendo una chamarra de cuero con unos pantalones del mismo material bien entallados y botas de alto tacón con maquillaje llamativo; se hacía presenciar en el aula; sin contar que llevaba en mano una funda de guitarra eléctrica y un amplificador. La mujer caminaba con aires de rebeldía y masticando un chicle. Así, entró al salón:

-¡¿Sawa-chan?! – exclamaron ambas castañas para después dejar sus quijadas sobre el suelo y abrir sus ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué demonios le sucede a Sawa-chan?! Tanto que nos torturaba para no decir nada sobre su pasado, y hoy viene al colegio como si nada, ¿acaso no decía que nadie debía enterarse de que en su tiempo de juventud fue metalera? – gritó Ritsu levantándose de su lugar y azotando ambas manos sobre la paleta de su pupitre.

-Ricchan, creo que algo raro está sucediendo – contestó Yui con temor y mirando a sus lados con las manos encogidas sobre su pecho.

-¡¿crees?! Estoy segura de que esto es un sueño ¿Dónde está Mio? Necesitamos ayuda o alguien que nos explique qué sucede – intervino Ritsu alertada, pero la voz de su profesora le hizo callar.

-Hey Ritsu, cállate, ¿Te han dicho que eres muy ruidosa? – la profesora se sentó recargando su codo en el respaldo de su silla y mirando a Ritsu con cierta vagancia mientras hacia una bomba de chicle: Ritsu por su parte le miraba anonadada al igual que Yui – bien, hoy estudiaremos… ¿a ver?... tu – Sawako señaló a una alumna que estaba en una de las bancas de en frente – dime un numero del uno al veinte cinco – Sawako recargó ambos codos sobre el escritorio mientras seguía masticando su chicle tranquilamente.

-doce – contestó la alumna.

-¡Bien! Lean la página doce de cualquier libro de cualquier materia que nos toqué hoy, hagan un resumen y luego me lo traen, ese es el examen. Ahora, no hagan ruido que tengo que concentrarme en los nuevos acordes para la nueva canción de mi banda – la sensei sacó su guitarra de la funda, conectó el amplificador y se puso a tocar como si nada. Las demás alumnas; a excepción de Ritsu y Yui, hicieron lo que la sensei dictó.

Ambas castañas se quedaron viendo con confusión. Ritsu volvió a sentarse mientras sacaba un libro "X" y se ponía a hojearlo al igual que Yui. Ninguna de las dos entendía el comportamiento de Mugi ni el de Sawako, lo único que les quedaba era esperar… una señal de que estaban dormidas o quizá muertas. La puerta del aula se abrió una vez más, Ritsu y Yui voltearon inmediatamente para ver quién era, y no era nada más ni nada menos que Mio… una Mio nada normal.

-¡Hey Sawa! ¿Cómo va la nueva rola? – decía Mio mientras entraba saludando a la sensei chocando sus manos en un saludo muy común. Mio traía el uniforme completamente desordenado: saco abierto, el listón del cuello mal sujetado, la camisa de fuera y el cabello recogido en una cola alta, con un caminar bastante relajado mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja con ambas manos dentro de su saco, muy estilo Ritsu. Las castañas fruncieron el ceño y sus miradas eran perplejas ante la rebeldía y seguridad de aquella Mio, y se preguntaban -_¿esa es la verdadera Mio?- _nuevamente sus quijadas cayeron al suelo.

-pues más o menos, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para practicar, ayer fui a una tocada y salí hasta las cinco de la mañana hasta el pedo de ebria ¿puedes creerlo? – contestaba Sawako entre risas, mientras Mio reía a carcajadas con ella.

-¿Mio? – decía Ritsu con incertidumbre. La azabache le dirigió la mirada y sonrió al ver a la castaña.

-¡Hey Ritsu! ¿Qué onda que cuentas? Hey Yui, ¿Qué hay? – Mio dejó su mochila sobre su pupitre y se dejó caer haciendo un saludo de amor y paz mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho. Ritsu y Yui solo se limitaron a mirarle con perplejidad.

-Ricchan, Reunión – volvió a decir Yui, y así ambas castañas se hicieron en un círculo de ellas dos más confundidas que anteriormente - ¿Qué pasa con Mio-chan? Está actuando… como tú – se quejó Yui mordiendo sus uñas.

-¡¿crees que yo sé?! Todos en este lugar parecen ser… lo contrario a lo que son en la vida real; bueno, se supone que esto lo es ¿no? ¿Yui qué pasó?

-¿será una broma de todos?

-no creo, Mio jamás se prestaría para algo así; digo, tu sabes, es demasiado tímida y miedosa – argumento Ritsu.

-Sawa-chan también me da miedo – susurró Yui mientras veía como la sensei tocaba su guitarra como poseída.

-no sé tú, pero yo me largo de aquí, necesito ver que está pasando aquí, no me voy a quedar aquí tomando clases con una lunática tocando guitarra a media clase – decía Ritsu tapando sus oídos. Yui asintió inmediatamente para seguirle, y así ambas castañas tomaron sus cosas para salir del aula.

-¡Hey Yui, Ritsu! ¿A dónde van? ¿Van al ensayo? - preguntó Mio levantándose inmediatamente con la intención de seguirlas.

-¡Shh! Cállate Mio, nos escuchará Sawako-sensei y no nos dejará salir – protestó Ritsu entre susurros.

-¡Naaah! Descuida, Sawa-chan nos da permiso todo el tiempo, ¿Qué pasa Ritsu? Estás muy rara hoy – se quejó Mio tomando sus cosas y comenzando a caminar hacia ellas con tranquilidad y el ceño fruncido – órale Mugi, hora del ensayo – Mio silbó meneando su cabeza hacia donde estaban las dos castañas.

-las raras aquí son todas ustedes – refunfuñó la ojiambar.

-Mio, no tienes que ser tan primitiva – se quejó la rubia mientras se levantaba de su banca con elegancia. Ritsu rodó sus ojos de fastidio y Yui miraba entretenida a sus compañeras por la manera que actuaban.

-Ricchan, esto puede ser divertido; digo, ver actuar a Mio-chan con tanta tranquilidad es gracioso, igual Mugi-chan siendo arrogante… bueno, eso no lo sé jeje – Yui reía rascando su cabeza.

-Vámonos Yui, deja de hablar tonterías. Hay que investigar que sucede aquí – Ritsu salió del salón junto con Yui y Mio y Mugi les seguían. – oigan chicas, no tienen que seguirnos, bueno, es que… quizá tienen cosas que hacer, y nosotras pues… igual – decía la ojiambar sonriendo nerviosa para alejar a la bajista y la tecladista: quienes le miraron con incertidumbre.

-No te preocupes, la cuestión es no estar en el aula tomando clases – contestó Mio postrando ambas manos sobre su nuca mientras pateaba el suelo con despreocupación. Ritsu y Yui se miraron con fatiga.

-¡Ritsu-senpai! ¡Ritsu-senpai! – Gritaba una chica de coletas que venía corriendo con los brazos alzados con emoción hacia Ritsu.- ¡Ritsu-senpai! – la chica de coletas se aventó hacia Ritsu y le estrujó en un abrazo sofocante mientras untaba su mejilla a la de la ojiambar.

-¿A-Azusa? – inquirió la castaña miel.

-¿eh? ¡Yui-senpai! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Las extrañé tanto! – Azusa se abalanzó hacia Yui para abrazarla con fuerza casi al borde de tirarla al suelo. Yui le miró extrañada, mientras buscaba una explicación a lo presente en la mirada de Ritsu, quien le veía desconcertada. - ¿Van a alguna parte? – argumentó la gatita mirando a sus senpais.

-se supone que a ensayar, pero creo que la niñita de Ritsu no quiere – contestó Mio con sorna.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Ritsu con sonrojos.

-¡ah! – suspiró cansina la ojiazul. - Mi tiempo vale dinero, y ustedes me hacen perder mucho de él ¿Qué harán? – preguntó Mugi con molestia.

-nadie les dijo que vinieran – se quejó Ritsu por la actitud de la rubia.

-anda Ritsu, deja de ser tan amargada y vamos a ensayar – la azabache tomó a Ritsu del cuello de su uniforme y la arrastró hacia el salón de música.

Al llegar al salón del club, Mio soltó a la castaña quien se quejaba de los tirones de la azabache hacia su persona. Mugi entró con los dos guaridas que le seguían y Azusa seguía prensada del brazo de Yui, quien estaba sonriente por la actitud de la gatita.

-bueno, al menos el aula parece la misma de siempre – decía Ritsu levantándose del suelo.

Mio caminó hasta un empaque de bajo que estaba sobre el sofá del aula, Azusa le imitó pero a su guitarra, Yui había dejado su guitarra ahí por el mal clima del día anterior, Mugi también caminó hasta su teclado con altivez y Ritsu no muy convencida se dirigió hasta su batería, sacando un par de baquetas que había dejado como repuesto debajo de la misma. Todas estaban listas para ensayar, Ritsu y Yui se dirigían miradas ingenuas y así la baterista, dio el golpeteo con sus baquetas con cierta inseguridad. Azusa y Mio comenzaron a tocar arduamente música con toque 'metal' en cuanto agitaban sus cabezas de arriba abajo, mientras que Mugi comenzó a tocar música relajada, algo así como… "My heart will go on" y Ritsu y Yui no tocaron nada al escuchar la falta de sincronía del grupo.

-¡Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh, woh! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – intervino la baterista rápidamente.

-bueno, es simple: Ellas dos no se sincronizan y quieren tocar música de vagos, ustedes dos no tocaron nada como siempre y yo opto por la música clásica – explicó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿qué?! Ya les eh dicho que nuestro futuro como banda debe forjarse bajo el género del metal, no en música de bombones y malvaviscos, o en aburrida música clásica como quiere Mugi – contradijo inmediatamente Mio.

-sí, Mio senpai tiene razón ¿No crees Yui-senpai? – preguntó la gatita mientras abrazó a Yui de nuevo.

-claro que sí Azu-nyan – reiteró la mayor de las Hirasawa.

-¡Yui! ¡Reunión! – gritó exasperada la baterista, y una vez más se hicieron en círculo.

-¡Yui! ¿Qué crees que haces? No debes apoyarle, están todos locos en éste lugar, dime ¿desde cuando Mio y Azusa son fans del metal? ¿Desde cuando Sawa-chan mancharía su reputación de "_profesora adorable y comprensiva" _frente a todo el colegio? Y ¿desde cuando Mugi es una presumida, arrogante y amante de la música clásica? ¡¿Eh?! - decía Ritsu levantando sus manos.

-bueno… tienes razón, pero… ¡es adorable que Azu-nyan me abrase! No puedo decirle que no tejeje – contestó Yui con estrellitas en los ojos.

-ah… - Ritsu suspiró cansina – mira Yui, lo que pasa aquí es que_

-¡buuuh! – gritó Mio saltando sobre la "reunión" de las castañas, interrumpiéndolas así, quienes brincaron y gritaron femeninamente por el susto que la bajista les pegó – jajajajaja ¡Ritsu! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! – Mio reía a carcajadas mientras señalaba a la aludida, quien postraba una mano sobre su pecho con la cara palidecida.

-cielos Ricchan, Mio-chan enloqueció – decía Yui mientras Mio y Azusa reían estruendosamente chocando sus manos por la broma de la ojigris.

-¡Maldita sea Mio! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?! – se quejó Ritsu.

-no, como crees Ritsu, yo jamás haría eso – contestó Mio con carita de cachorro.

-oigan, el ensayo ya me aburrió, ¿quieren hacer otra cosa? – argumentó Mugi con fastidio.

-ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, ya me aburrí de ensayar – se quejó Mio tirándose sobre el sofá, seguida de Azusa.

-yo también, estoy cansada y aburrida – argumentó la gatita haciendo un drama.

-pero si ustedes fueron las primeras en decir que viniéramos a ensayar – contradijo la baterista.

-¡hay Ritsu! Tu como siempre de aguafiestas – se quejó Mio.

-es cierto Ricchan – apoyó Yui sentándose en el suelo.

-¡Hey Yui! ¡¿De qué lado estás?! – se quejó Ritsu con una venita en la sien.

-Ricchan, hagamos lo que dicen, tengo flojera de investigar que sucede, hagámoslo más tarde – contestó Yui inflando las mejillas.

-bueno, quédate con estas dementes, después de todo es tu culpa por seguir ese estúpido conejo – contradijo Ritsu comenzando a caminar.

-¿conejo? ¿Fueron a cazar? – preguntó Azusa con emoción.

-no precisamente Azu-nyan.

-¡oigan! – gritó Mio levantándose de un brinco del sofá - ¡Tengo una idea! – ésta corrió hacia Ritsu y la tomó de los hombros – ya que estamos hablando de cazar… ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos al gotcha a jugar?!

-¡Si! – exclamaron Yui y Azusa mientras se abrazaban untando sus mejillas.

-suena de plebeyos, pero ya que tengo tanto dinero, tengo que gastarlo en algo – contestó Mugi arrogantemente y una sonrisa presumida se pintaba en sus labios.

-¡Entonces es un hecho! ¡Vamos a jugar gotcha! – exclamó Mio brincando de emoción junto a Yui y Azusa.

-¡O-oigan! ¡p-pero no nos dejarán salir del colegio en horas de clases! – se quejó Ritsu.

-¡hay Ritsu de aguafiestas! – se quejaron todas, incluso Yui al unísono y con disgusto.

-mi querida Ritsu – decía Mio rodeando el cuello de la ojiambar con un brazo – dime, ¿para que se hicieron las reglas?

-¿para seguirlas?

-error, para romperse mi querida amiga jeje – Mio rascó su nariz – ahora dime, si las reglas son para romperse, ¿para qué están las bardas de la escuela?

-¿para cuidar la escuela de intrusos? – respondió Ritsu temerosa.

-error otra vez querida Ricchan, están para brincarse cuando alguien quiere salir en hora de clases para ir a jugar gotcha con sus amigas.

-pero Mio, tu_

-ah, ah, tu solo síguenos y deja de ser tan miedosa Ritsu por favor, no has aprendido nada de mí en todo este tiempo.

-pero Yui y yo tenemos que_

-¡A jugar gotcha! – gritó Mio elevando su puño al cielo con fervor sin soltar a Ritsu, seguida de las demás. Y así, Mio arrastró a Ritsu para que fuesen a jugar.

-¡Mio espera! – gritó la ojiambar mientras era arrastrada por su amiga.

….

**NOTAS FINALES: éste es un two-shot jaja es cortito por eso lo hice, es algo espontaneo y loco jaja bueno, mañana subiré la continuación, espero que les guste.**

**SAYONARA!**

**ESPERO REVIEWS :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: jeje espero antes que nada, que sepan de que trata el juego del "Gotcha" bueno, en México es algo así como hacer tu equipo de un determinado número de personas, todos utilizan trajes como soldados o algo así y pistolas que disparan balas de pintura: se puede decir que es jugar a las guerrillas contra otro equipo ¡LoL! Es muy divertido :3**

**Bueno, les explico por si no lo saben, espero que se diviertan.**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ARIGATO.**

…**.**

Una pelinegra arrastraba a una castaña mientras corría seguida de Azusa, Yui y Mugi. Llegaron hasta un rincón del colegio que daba vista a un lote baldío lleno de maleza que lo único que lo separaba de la escuela: era una reja de al menos dos metros de altura.

-anda Azusa, échame una mano – decía Mio sacando su lengua de lado y recogiendo las mangas de su saco del colegio. Azusa asintió rápidamente, y entre lazando sus dedos, junto sus manos y se inclinó hacia el frente. Mio puso su pie sobre las manos de Azusa y comenzó a trepar la reja sin ninguna dificultad. Yui y Ritsu miraban boquiabiertas la agilidad de la ojigris para brincarse la reja sin ningún problema - ¡Anda Azusa, dile a Ritsu y Yui que te echen una mano! – exclamaba Mio desde afuera, pues ya se había brincado la barda sin percances.

-venga Yui-senpai, dese prisa antes de que nos vea alguien – Yui hizo exactamente lo que la gatita para ayudar a saltar a Mio, y así, Azusa, brincó sin problema alguno. Azusa y Mio ya estaban fuera del colegio sin problema; las castañas se regresaron a ver entre sí para obviamente ayudar a la rubia del grupo, pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba, comenzaron a examinar el lugar.

-A donde fue Mugi-chan? – preguntó Yui confundida.

-no lo sé – contestó Ritsu buscándola con la mirada.

-¿Me buscaban? – decía la rubia llamando la atención de ambas castañas y ambas pelinegras.

-¡Cielos Mugi! ¿Lo hiciste de nuevo? – inquirió Mio.

-¿hacer qué? – preguntaron ambas castañas incrédulas mientras la gatita reía por lo bajo.

-soborné al seguridad de la entrada, fue fácil, veinte dólares y me dejó salir sin necesidad de brincar la barda como simio – Mugi esbozó una sonrisa arrogante mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacia ademanes delicados con la mano – es la ventaja de tener tanto dinero como yo ¡jojojo! – argumentó altiva y riendo presumidamente.

-Egocéntrica – dijeron al unísono las castañas con una gota cayendo sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, dejando de lado a la 'presumida de Mugi' – habló Mio enfatizando lo ultimo con molestia – dense prisa y salten o se van a quedar – amenazó la bajista impaciente.

-bueno, no tengo problema alguno con quedarme y averiguar que sucede_

-oye Ricchan, hay que aprovechar que Mio-chan y Azu-nyan quieren jugar con nosotras sin límites, digo, siempre es difícil convencerlas de que salgan con nosotras porque siempre quieren estudiar o ensayar o hacer esas cosas aburridas que siempre quieren – interrumpió la guitarrista mayor sonriendo felizmente. Ritsu meditó aquel punto de Yui, y bueno, a ciencia cierta no sonaba nada mal, jugar con las pelinegras en esas condiciones era realmente parejo.

-¡De acuerdo Yui! ¡Esta vez les demostraré quien es la más hiperactiva y quien manda!

-¡A sí se habla Ricchan! ¡Esa es la Ricchan que yo conozco! – Ritsu y Yui chocaron sus manos y dispusieron a brincarse la barda.

Finalmente las cinco chicas estaban fuera del colegio y dispuestas a ir a jugar "Gotcha" se encaminaron al lugar donde rentaban el equipo y lugar para jugar. Después de un rato en tren, llegaron a un gran lote con ruinas de edificios y torres de paja y cimientos mal terminados, estilo ambientación del juego "Gears of wars": todo eran ruinas y torres de paja muy tupidas.

-¡Cielos! ¡Es mejor de lo que pensaba! – exclamó Azusa con inquietud y brincando emocionada.

-bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, es más que obvio que este juego requiere que formemos nuestros equipos – decía Mio con simpleza.

-pero somos un número impar Mio-senpai, somos cinco – comentó la gatita con cierta desilusión.

-corrección, somos seis y seis no es un número impar – contestó Sawako que llegó de la nada asustando a todas las chicas.

-¡Sawa-chan! ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?! ¡Peor aun! ¡¿No deberías estar dando clases?! – exclamó Ritsu palidecida.

-Eso es muy aburrido aceptémoslo; además, en cuanto abandonaron el aula también las seguí, incluso brinqué la barda para que el director no supiera que salí – contestó la sensei con despreocupación.

-sin comentarios – dijeron todas con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Ahora que Sawa-chan está aquí, ya somos un número par. ¡Listo! Yo haré equipo con Azusa ¿Qué dices Azusa? – Mio estiró su brazo elevando su dedo pulgar y sonriendo plenamente mientras un diente le brillaba.

-¡Mejor no podría ser!... aunque… también quería hacer equipo con Yui-senpai – la gatita comenzó a lagrimear y ver a Yui con ternura.

-¡Azu-nyan! – Yui abrazó a la gatita y esta respondió al abrazo con la misma ternura y energía.

-Pero Ritsu hará equipo con ella, tranquila Azusa, no te arrepentirás de estar conmigo – argumentó la bajista con seguridad.

-¡Vamos Yui! Tu y yo haremos equipo, no dejaremos que Mio y Azusa nos ganen – Ritsu sonrió retadora hacia Mio, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Hey chicas! ¡Más acción y menos plática! – gritaba Sawako quien estaba con Mugi ya vestidas con sus trajes de soldado y caretas sobre el rostro cargando una metralleta cada quien cargada de balas de pintura.

Las dos castañas y las pelinegras corrieron a cambiarse y prepararse con las armas que más les llamaba la atención. Todas vestían trajes camuflados y lo único que distinguía los equipos, eran unos pañuelos que amarraron a sus cuellos: las pelinegras azules, las castañas unos amarillos y Sawako y Mugi rojos. Todas fueron a escoger sus armas en la gran gama de las mismas.

-¡Wow! Esta está genial – decía Mio mientras con brillo en la mirada escogía una ametralladora y le daba una a Azusa, quien gustosa la aceptó.

-con estos estará bien – Ritsu y Yui tomaron dos rifles de doble cañón y visor a distancia y varias provisiones de balas.

-bien, ya que están todas listas, las guiaré por diferentes entradas ¿Han tomado provisiones suficientes? – decía el encargado del lugar.

-¡Claro! – gritó Mio y Azusa eufóricamente elevando el puño. Mio traía un cinturón cargado de balas de pintura atravesado por el torso y ambas pelinegras se habían pintado la cara de verde militar con pequeñas manchas negras tipo "camuflaje" Ritsu y Yui solo se hicieron dos líneas en las mejillas y Sawako y Mugi utilizaban caretas para protegerse el rostro.

-entonces, pueden comenzar – el tipo llevó a cada equipo por diferentes entradas, y así, las seis chicas se separaron en parejas.

El juego había comenzado, la bajista y la gatita corrieron a esconderse dentro de unas ruinas de algún edificio quizá, Ritsu y Yui corrieron dentro de lo que fue una cabaña alguna vez y Sawako y Mugi estaban haciendo muros con cubos de paja para hacer así, una 'resistencia a los ataques del enemigo'.

-bien Yui, yo me encargaré de dispararles al equipo de Mio, tienes que cubrirme y estar alerta de que en nuestro ataque no llegue el equipo de Mugi, ahora, andando – las castañas salieron de sus escondites después de unos diez minutos de espera y planeamiento. Miraban cautelosamente mientras apuntaban sin bajar la guardia a sus alrededores, pero al parecer, los equipos de las contrarias estaban bien escondidos.

-cielos Ricchan, tengo miedo, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran Azu-nyan y Mio-chan en estos momentos, todo es muy silencioso – susurró Yui sin bajar la guardia.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú dijiste que era buena idea jugar con ellas en estos momentos – se quejó Ritsu entre susurros sin dejar de caminar y visualizar el perímetro.

-bueno sí, pero no me puse a pensar muy bien jeje.

-tú nunca piensas nada Yui, ¿y Qué me dices de Mugi y Sawa-chan?

-bueno, Mugi-chan es una presumida y sawa-chan una desobligada inmadura, también deberíamos cuidarnos de ellas, ¿qué tal si Mugi-chan nos mata de verdad en este juego? Su excusa para librarse va a ser: "Yo puedo librar un juicio porque tengo mucho dinero y así sobornar a las leyes" o "Yo puedo mandarlas a tirar al monte, porque puedo mandar a alguien a que lo haga porque tengo bastante dinero para pagarle" en serio Ricchan.

-Yui… - Ritsu se detuvo, bajó su arma y miró a Yui con seriedad.

-¿Qué? – la guitarrista mayor también bajó la guardia y se detuvo con inocencia.

-Mugi no haría eso porque para empezar, las balas son de pintura, y para terminar, no veo porque lo haría.

-bueno, uno nunca sabe, con eso de que en este mundo toda la gente está loca – Yui rió con inocencia y rascó su cabeza.

-¡FUEGO! – se escuchó la voz de Mio mientras el equipo de Mugi y Mio le apuntaban a Yui y Ritsu detrás de unas fortalezas de paja donde se escondían las demás, menos las castañas. Ritsu y Yui abrieron sus ojos y buscaron el origen del sonido con la mirada, percatándose de que Sawako, Mugi, Mio y Azusa les apuntaban.

-¡Complot! ¡Al suelo! – gritó Ritsu mientras ambas castañas corrían para buscar refugio. Todas comenzaron a dispararles a las castañas con balas de pintura, pero ninguna logró darles – Yui, debemos separarnos, corre, te alcanzaré a la salida, no dejes que te den – Yui asintió mientras comenzaba a correr. Yui corrió alrededor de unos quince metros, cuando se topó con Azusa.

-¡Azu-nyan! – Exclamó y se detuvo la castaña marrón al ver a la kohai, quien aun le apuntaba con la ametralladora - ¿Qué haces Azu-nyan? ¡Soy yo!

-sí, lo sé, pero son ordenes de la sargento Mio aniquilar al enemigo – contestó con seriedad la gatita. De su lado derecho, salió la sensei con una granada de pintura.

-¡Se aliaron! Eso es trampa – se quejó la guitarrista mayor lagrimeando y apuntándole a la kohai.

-¡Yui-senpai! ¿Sería capaz de dispararme? – la kohai hizo carita de cachorro y Yui no soportó la ternura.

-¡claro que no mi Azu-nyan! – Yui corrió para abrazarle, pero el semblante dulce de Azusa cambió a uno malévolo.

-pues yo sí – Yui se detuvo de golpe mientras la gatita le apuntaba. - ¡FUEGO! – gritó Azusa mientras entre Sawako y ella le disparaban balas tras balas de pintura a la pobre de Yui, quien solo podía cubrirse con ambas manos. Yui intentó correr, pero Sawako le aventó la granada esparciendo pintura pegajosa sobre los pies de Yui, y así, ésta cayó torpemente mientras la gatita y Sawako le disparaban hasta quedarse sin municiones. Al final de aquella "masacre" Sawako y Azusa chocaron sus manos, mientras Yui yacía en el suelo bañada de pintura.

-¿Por qué Azu-nyan? – decía la guitarrista mayor lagrimeando.

-porque así es el juego – contestó Sawako con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Bien! Ahora reunámonos con Mio y Mugi-senpai – la kohai corrió junto a Sawako, dejando atrás a una Yui batida en pintura tirada en el suelo con pedazos de paja pegados a ella.

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, Ritsu corría escondiéndose entre escombros y cajas amontonadas. Su respiración era agitada y le dolían las costillas de tanto correr.

-cielos, me pregunto si Yui lo logró – la ojiambar se recargó en una pila de cajas de madera para descansar algo: pero esa tranquilidad le duró poco. Escuchó que unos pasos acelerados se aproximaban, y comenzó a retroceder a paso lento mientras levantaba su rifle.

-¡Ahí está! – gritó Mugi mientras salía de un escondite apuntando hacia Ritsu, quien al verla, comenzó a correr, pero un golpe en la cara la detuvo en seco.

-¡Ouch! – Ritsu sobó su frente colorada por el golpe que había recibido. Abrió sus ojos y notó que era Mio que le había golpeado con el mango de su arma - ¡Cielo Mio! ¡¿Quieres matarme de verdad?! – se quejó la ojiambar en el suelo.

-¡Vaya! Discúlpame, realmente quería darte en el estómago, pero igual y funcionó – la ojigris se encogió de hombros mientras Mugi se acercaba.

-lo sentimos, has perdido – Mugi y Mio apuntaron a Ritsu con sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle hasta que los cartuchos se les terminaron.

-¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Enserio duele! ¡Dueleeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Ritsu se enrollaba sobre sí misma para contrarrestar el dolor de los golpes directos y cercanos que recibía, pero ninguna plegaria le funcionó: Mio y Mugi no dejaron de disparar hasta que se cansaron. Luego de unos diez minutos se detuvieron para ver a Ritsu en el suelo toda batida en pintura de diferentes tonos y colores - ¿No se supones que con un par de tiros el adversario pierde? – argumentó Ritsu moribunda.

-bueno sí, pero siempre hay que estar seguros de que realmente se muere ¿no? – Mio rio estruendosamente mientras llegaban Azusa y Sawako al lugar.

-vaya, buen trabajo Mugi y Mio-senpai – ovacionaba la kohai.

-¿y Yui? – preguntó Mugi.

-nos encargamos de ella – contestó Sawako recargando su metralleta en su hombro. –_Pobre Yui – _pensaba Ritsu en sus adentros.

-bueno, creo que es más que obvio que el equipo de Yui y Ritsu perdió ¿ya ves Azusa? Te dije que no te arrepentirías de venirte a mi equipo – la gatita asintió y comenzó a ronronear y así, todas se fueron riendo dejando atrás a Ritsu: toda llena de pintura.

La tarde finalmente cayó, las seis chicas abandonaron aquel lugar y las únicas con el cabello y parte del cuerpo lleno de pintura, eran Yui y Ritsu. La gente les miraba y reían por lo bajo unos más les tomaban fotos. Sawako se despidió de ellas haciendo un saludo de "Rock" – lmL –

-cielos Ricchan, Azu-nyan me traicionó al final, ¿Dónde está la Azu-nyan adorable? – se quejaba Yui llorando como siempre.

-lo mío fue más humillante, así que cállate Yui, solo quiero llegar a casa y tomar un baño para dejar de pensar en ésta tontería – Ritsu bufó mientras caminaba con desgane junto a Yui.

-Nee, Ritsu, ¿Qué haremos mañana? Podemos ir a los videojuegos o a la tienda de dulces – Mio comenzó a contar posibles lugares a los que podían ir con sus dedos y tironeando de la ropa de la ojimiel.

-¡No quiero! – contestó Ritsu exasperada.

-cielos Ritsu, estás de malas hoy, no es mi culpa que apestes en el Gotcha jaja – Mio sonrió ampliamente mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su nuca.

De repente, una enorme y lujosa limusina se detuvo justo frente a aquellas chicas y dos hombres fornidos y un elegante mayordomo bajaban de esta para abrir la puerta.

-supongo que vienen por ti ¿verdad Mugi? – Ritsu miraba con desgane a la rubia quien solo asintió.

-claro, solo yo podría tener una limusina, tengo tanto dinero como para ésta y más – la rubia subió a la limusina y se despidió de todas tan presumidamente. Ritsu comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo, pues estaba más que harta de la actitud arrogante y presumida de Mugi y de lo molestosa e impertinente que era Mio.

-¡AH! – Exclamó la castaña revolviéndose el cabello – me largo a mi casa, nos vemos mañana Yui, adiós Mio, adiós Azusa – Ritsu caminó rápidamente alejándose de aquel lugar.

La ojimiel caminaba a prisa dejando atrás a las dos pelinegras y a Yui para ir a su casa para poder alejarse de todas las tonterías que pasaba con las demás. Después de unos quince minutos, finalmente llegó a su hogar. Abrió la puerta con cautela asomando su cabeza aun manchada de pintura: al parecer todo estaba en orden… o eso pensaba.

-cielos, al menos mi casa parece normal – musitó para ella misma y dispuso entrar para irse a su habitación. Ritsu subió las escaleras mientras pensaba si en verdad estaba dormida o quizá muerta, pues aun no se explicaba las raras actitudes de todo mundo, cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su madre. La castaña guardó silencio y decidió examinar la habitación, y con mucha perspicacia abrió la habitación para no llamar la atención. -¿Qué demonios…?... ¡¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo satoshi?! – exclamó abriendo sus ojos ampliamente y tensando su cuerpo, quedando así, perpleja con lo que veía: Satoshi, su pequeño hermano, estaba pintándose la cara y poniéndose las ropas y zapatillas de su madre mientras bailaba alguna canción de Britney Spears utilizando un desodorante como "Micrófono".

-¡Ah! ¡Ritsu! – Exclamó el niño asustado – creí que aun estabas en la escuela – el chico comenzó a mirar a los lados con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Por qué estás jugando con… las cosas de mamá? – Ritsu hizo una mueca de incomprensión con un leve sonrojo. Satoshi guardó silencio mientras sus mejillas se bañaban de carmín por la pena, y así, salió corriendo tapando su cara como niñita. – Cielos, Satoshi es gay – se dijo así misma suspirando cansinamente.

La castaña caminó hasta su habitación después de aquel percance. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró silenciosamente y sin pensar en nada más, tan solo en que haría mañana. Comenzó a desvestirse y se introdujo al baño para darse una ducha y quitarse toda esa pintura de encima. No tardó más de veinte minutos, cuando finalmente salió del baño, prendió la luz y…

-¡AAAAH! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – Ritsu retrocedió rápidamente cayendo al suelo en toalla.

-Lo siento Ricchan, es que no podía estar en casa un minuto más, ¡Ui enloqueció también! – era Yui toda nerviosa y lloriqueando.

-¡Maldición! Por tu culpa y la de Mio voy a terminar siendo hipertensa – la ojiambar se quedó en el suelo – pero… ¿Qué pasó con Ui? – preguntó Ritsu con intriga.

-Bueno, es que… te contaré…

******************* FLASH BACK ******************************

_Yui entró a su casa después de despedirse de Azusa, y comenzaba a pensar que quizá no todo era normal, pues en cierto modo, Azusa jamás actuaría tan cariñosa y luego tan agresiva, en fin, ella se quedaba con el cariñoso lado impredecible de la gatita, lo cual le hacía sentir feliz en demasía. Sonriendo, pensó en llamar a Ritsu, quien se había ido tan rápido e irritada hace unos momentos, pero antes, pensaba en que comida tan deliciosa había preparado Ui para ambas, ya que la Hirasawa mayor moría de hambre._

_-¡Ui, llegué! – exclamó la castaña marrón entrando a casa con naturaleza, pero nadie le contestó. Escuchó que la televisión estaba encendida en la sala y que la casa estaba desordenada. También escuchó risitas provenir del sofá frente a la televisión, que ahora, le daba la espalda. Yui caminó hasta el lugar del sonido, y se topó con Ui y Jun viendo televisión y riendo entretenidas._

_-¡Ui! Estás en casa, hola Jun – saludó Yui sonriendo inocentemente._

_-¡Hola onee-chan! ¡Qué bueno que llegas porque muero de hambre! Jun y yo estábamos esperándote para que preparases la cena – Ui esbozó una sonrisa plena mientras Jun asentía._

_-P-pero tú… ¿No la has hecho? – inquirió Yui confundida._

_-jaja que bromista eres, pero bueno, también recuerda que no has limpiado la casa desde ayer, y… el inodoro de mi habitación se tapó otra vez, recuerda usar el destapa-inodoros con guantes y careta, la ultima vez vomitaste porque el agua te salpicó en la cara jeje. – Ui sonrió despreocupada mientras Jun reía por lo bajo. La cara de Yui era de asco y luego incomprensión._

_-Ui, pero… tu siempre cocinas… y limpias… digo… no tengo mucho problema con ayudarte, pero… hacerlo ¿todo yo? Digo, es algo… injusto – Yui frunció el entre cejo con preocupación._

_-sí, sí, lo que digas, no entiendo porque te quejas hoy, si siempre lo haces – Ui hizo ademanes despreocupados con la mano sin dejar de ver la tele – ahora date prisa que muero de hambre._

_Yui pensó que quizá no estaba tan mal hacer la limpieza ella sola y cocinar pues… lo intentaría. La guitarrista mayor se dio un baño rápidamente y luego de cambiarse bajó a la cocina y puso un poco de arroz a cocer y preparó algo de curry instantáneo. Dejó la comida en la estufa y luego se puso a limpiar toda la casa, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana menor: la cual era un verdadero asco. Ui parecía no haber limpiado su cuarto en semanas, quizá meses, pues había de todo un poco: restos de comida, calcetines sucios, vasos, platos, ropa sucia por doquier revuelta con la limpia, su cama estaba toda manchada de comida, las paredes salpicadas de cátsup y otros condimentos, latas de refresco y hasta de cerveza y algunos ceniceros con colillas de cigarros._

_-Ui… - se dijo a sí misma Yui con dolencia mientras tomaba los restos del cenicero y los vertía en una bolsa negra donde juntaba la basura._

_Luego entró al baño lo cual era un asco mayor: papeles sucios en el suelo, un rollo de papel sanitario empapado nadando en la bañera, toallas limpias y sucias en el piso, el lavabo sarroso y el espejo todo empañado y manchado de jabón y pasta dental. Las paredes encebadas de jabón viejo y lo peor: el inodoro repleto de agua sucia y pedazos de "cosas" flotando. Si Yui no vomitó fue poco, o porque no había comido nada durante todo el día que pudiese devolver._

_-¡Qué asco! – la Hirasawa mayor hizo un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar, y con mucha cautela recogió la basura del lugar. Barrió, trapeó, talló las paredes de la habitación, limpió la cama y le cambió de sabanas y fundas de almohadas, sacudió los muebles y lavó el baño profundamente dejando la habitación de su Imoto completamente reluciente._

_-¡Yui! ¡Yui! – se escucharon gritos desde la cocina y Yui bajó corriendo._

_-¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó alarmada por los gritos._

_-¡La comida se quemó! ¿Qué haces que no la vigilas? – le gritó Ui exasperada._

_-E-es que… estaba limpiando tu habitación – se excuso Yui comenzando a lagrimear por los gritos nunca probables de su Imoto._

_-¡Diablos Yui! Tengo hambre y tú no vigilas la comida ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor eres? No sirves para nada de verdad – Ui se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Yui, quien se puso a llorar por las palabras hirientes de la menor._

_-Que decepción, me daría vergüenza tener una hermana mayor como Yui – argumentó Jun mirando desaprobatoria la mayor de las Hirasawa._

_-Yui, ve al OXXO y compra más comida para que la hagas de nuevo, ¡Pero apúrate! – Yui comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo._

_**_***************** FIN FLASH BACK *****************************

-¡Ui me hizo limpiar la casa, y luego me hizo cocinar y se me quemó la comida y me gritó! – Yui lloraba desconsolada mientras Ritsu le daba consuelo.

-pero te dije que no siguiéramos ese estúpido conejo. No te preocupes, Satoshi también estaba raro, estaba jugando con las pinturas y ropa de mi madre, creo que es Gay. Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos una solución a esto, Yui, vayamos a la escuela y busquemos ese maldito árbol para ver qué sucede realmente – la guitarrista principal levantó la mirada para ver a Ritsu y asintió.

Ritsu se visitó y junto a Yui, dejaron la casa para encaminarse al colegio; y así como salieron para ir al Gotcha, así entraron: Brincándose la barda. Ambas traían unas lámparas en la mano y así, se pusieron a examinar el patio del colegio.

-¿recuerdas por donde era? – musitaba Ritsu. Yui negó con la cabeza.

Las dos castañas seguían caminando hasta lo más recóndito del colegio, pero al parecer, todo era arboles de cerezo. Ritsu y Yui caminaron por un largo rato, pero ninguna de las dos pudo encontrar susodicho árbol, y cansadas y hambrientas, prácticamente viviendo un día doblemente, se sentaron al pie de un árbol normal. Escucharon que alguien corría entre los pasillos de la escuela e inmutando, se limitaron a esperar para ver quién era, apagaron sus lámparas y guardaron silencio. Una silueta pasó frente a ellas corriendo, Ritsu prendió su lámpara y se topó con una chica de lentes con una vestimenta negra y sudadera de capucha.

-¡¿Nodoka?! ¡¿Nodoka-chan?! – gritaron ambas a la vez con sorpresa. Nodoka les hizo señal de que guardaran silencio y luego salió corriendo.

-¿Qué hacía Nodoka-chan en el colegio a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó Yui después de que Nodoka salió corriendo.

-no lo sé – la baterista alumbró el lugar donde se había parado la chica de lentes y vio que había algo escrito en la pared – _"Fuckers" – _ decía con grandes letras en la pared acompañado de dibujos raros. – creo que estaba grafiteando en la escuela – contestó finalmente Ritsu confundida.

-¿Por qué Nodoka-chan haría eso?

-porque no es la Nodoka responsable que conocemos, al igual que todo el mundo, es como si todos fueran lo contrario a lo que son ¿Tienes idea de que signifique eso?

-no realmente Ricchan – ambas castañas se quedaron en silencio meditando el "Porque" de su situación, hasta que…

-¿Qué tanto piensan? – escucharon la voz de Mio que llegó de la nada.

-¡AH! ¡El diablo! – exclamaron las castañas refugiándose en un abrazo por la repentina llegada de Mio.

-no es el diablo, pero es un sinónimo – reiteró Ritsu palidecida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se asustan? – preguntó la ojigris quien estaba sentada junto a ellas.

-Mio-chan ¿a qué hora llegaste?

- no tiene mucho.

-Creo que juntarte tanto con Sawa-chan te ah pegado sus mañas – argumentó Ritsu desganada. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-lo mismo les pregunto yo – contestó la ojigris.

-no, yo pregunto eso – decía Mugi saliendo detrás del árbol. Todas, dieron un brinco por la llegada de la rubia.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – exclamaron todas al unísono.

-yo pregunté primero – decía Mugi frunciendo el ceño.

-yo también quiero saber que hacen ustedes aquí – habló Azusa que bajó de las ramas del árbol.

-¡Azusa! – volvieron a exclamar todas.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - inquirió Yui.

-yo quiero saber ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – contrario la gatita ronroneando.

-oigan chicas, ¿Qué hacen todas aquí? – decía Sawako-sensei que de la nada aparecía igual que Mio.

-¡Sawa-chan! – volvieron a exclamar todas con los ojos redondos.

-más bien, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? – finalizó Sawako con semblante confundido.

-Dios, cuando queríamos algo de paz, vuelven todas – Ritsu suspiró cansina. - ¿Alguien más va a llegar? Porque quiero saber ¿Qué hace todo mundo aquí? – preguntó Ritsu harta de las interrupciones.

-Bueno, yo vine porque las seguí – contestó Mio.

-Yo vine porque me gusta subirme a las ramas – contestó Azusa.

-Azusa, puedes hacerlo en otros árboles, no tienes que venir precisamente al colegio – argumentó Ritsu con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-bueno, no hay árboles por mi casa – se excuso la gatita.

-yo vine porque quise, tengo dinero de sobra para pagar una multa por allanamiento – contestó Mugi, y todas, le miraron con intriga. Ignorando eso ultimo, todas regresaron a ver a Sawako en espera de su respuesta.

-Yo no sé qué hago aquí – contestó la sensei encogiéndose de hombros.

-ya que estamos todas aquí, sugiero que juguemos futbol – sugirió Mio.

-¿Futbol? – preguntó Yui. – ni balón tenemos.

-no, juguemos en las ramas de los arboles – sugirió Azusa.

-claro que no, gastemos nuestro dinero – contradijo Mugi.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ritsu.

-Yo sugiero que toquemos algo de música – comentó la sensei sacando una guitarra de la nada.

-¿de dónde la sacaste Sawa-chan? – preguntó Yui.

-¡Jugar futbol! – gritó Mio.

-¡Subir a las ramas de los arboles! – contradijo Azusa.

-¡Gastar dinero! – opinó Mugi.

-¡Tocar música! – exclamaba Sawako comenzando a tocar.

-¡Ricchan! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – preguntaba Yui tapándose los oídos junto a Ritsu por los gritos y ruido de la guitarra

-¡Ritsu! ¡Yui! ¡¿Qué opción es la mejor?! – preguntaron todas al unísono, clavando sus miradas filosas sobre las castañas, quienes temerosas comenzaron a retroceder. - ¡Hablen! ¡Digan cual es la mejor! – volvieron a gritarles todas mientras las acorralaban.

-¡CALLENSE! – Gritó Ritsu sofocada de todos tapándose los oídos junto a Yui - ¡Yui corre! – las castañas comenzaron a correr sin rumbo fijo, mientras eran perseguidas por las demás.

-¡Que no huyan, que no huyan! – gritó Mio señalándolas.

Ritsu y Yui corrían tanto como podían sin siquiera fijarse por donde iban. Corrían y corrían huyendo para no ser atrapadas por las demás.

-¡Ricchan! ¡Quiero volver a la normalidad! ¡No me gusta esta Azu-nyan! – gritaba Yui mientras corría junto a Ritsu.

-¡WAAAH! ¡Yo también quiero volver a la normalidad! ¡Te dije que no siguieras a ese maldito conejoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – Ritsu no terminó de hablar bien, cuando ambas cayeron por un agujero profundo y oscuro. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ambas volvieron a abrazarse con temor y lagrimeando mientras veían para arriba como las demás las habían alcanzado y observaban que las castañas se iban al fondo de aquel agujero.

-¡No quiero morir! – gritaba Yui aferrándose a Ritsu.

-¡Los conejos! – dijo la ojiambar al ver el fondo del agujero repleto de conejos que corrían en círculos, pero en sentido contrario a la primera vez. Yui miró hacia abajo y casi al topar con los conejos, ambas cerraron los ojos para no ver el impacto.

-Fue lindo conocerte Ricchan, si sobrevives, dile a Azu-nyan que la quiero mucho – decía Yui despidiéndose del mundo.

-¡Cállate Yui! – se quejó Ritsu y después… todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

Era un atardecer, y bajo un árbol de cerezo, dos castañas yacían abrazadas cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas, aferradas en un abrazo una con la otra, con cuatro bolsas negras llenas de basura frente a ellas.

-Ritsu, Yui ¿Qué hacen? – escucharon la voz de Mio quien les miraba con rareza, pues las caras de las castañas estaban pálidas y temblaban mientras se abrazaban apretando los dientes y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Ara? – decía Ritsu abriendo un ojo con inseguridad. - ¡Mio! – exclamó la baterista soltando a Yui.

-¿Ahora si morimos Ricchan? – preguntó Yui que no abría los ojos aun.

-Yui-senpai, mire como está su ropa de sucia, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – inquirió la gatita acercándose a Yui para limpiarle la cara con un pañuelo terso.

-¡Azu-nyan! – Yui se tensó por la presencia de la gatita.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué pasó chicas? Las estábamos esperando para ensayar, pero creo que aun no terminan su castigo – habló Mugi serenamente – si quieren, les podemos ayudar – finalizó con una amable y tierna sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! – dudó Ritsu, quien esperaba que Mugi dijera algo como "Le pagaré a alguien para que lo haga ya que tengo mucho dinero".

-Ritsu, mira como está tu ropa, parece que estuvieron jugando todo el rato – la bajista reprendió a la castaña, quien aún seguía anonadada, pues ya no sabía que era o no real.

-¿Mio eres tú de verdad? – Ritsu se acercó a la bajista para tocar su cara y mirarle fijamente.

-¡Ri-Ritsu! ¿Q-Qué haces? – la ojigris retrocedió un poco, y su cara se sonrojó como un tomate por la cercanía de la ojiambar, comenzando a mascullar. –_Mio es tímida de nuevo - _ pensó Ritsu para sí.

-Ritsu-senpai, deje de molestar a Mio-senpai, deben terminar su castigo antes de que cierren la escuela – comentó con seriedad la gatita mientras ayudaba a Yui a incorporarse.

-Yo les ayudaré si quieren – dijo la rubia sonriendo afable. –_Azusa es responsable y atenta, Mio es tímida y miedosa y Mugi es amable y humanitaria otra vez… eso solo puede significar que… - _Ritsu se quedó pensativa tocando la mejilla de Mio mientras observaba a sus amigas, y enseguida volteó a ver a Yui, quien también estaba sorprendida.

-¡Regresamos a la normalidad! – gritaron al unísono las castañas mientras corrían a abrazarse y brincar de emoción.

-¿Qué les pasa? – preguntaba Mio mientras Azusa fruncía el ceño y Mugi sonreía con dulzura y comenzaba imaginar escenas Yuri.

-¡Mio-chuan! ¡Te extrañé! – Ritsu corrió a abalanzarse sobre la bajista, estrujándola en un abrazo y besarle la cara con felicidad.

-¡R-Ritsu! – Mio se sonrojó tanto, por la pena de tener a Ritsu tan de cerca, y peor aún, besándole la frente y mejillas quien sabe porque, que sentía que se desmayaría.

-¡Azu-nyan ven a mí! No me importa si no me abrazas, así está bien – Yui abrazó a Azusa melosamente mientras untaba su mejilla a la de la gatita.

-¡Yui-senpai por favor! ¡Espérese! – la gatita intentaba alejar a la mayor de las Hirasawa, pero cualquier intento, era inútil.

Mugi miraba las escenas, y con brillos en los ojos y una hemorragia nasal excesiva, estaba maravillada del posible "Yuri" que se manifestaba frente a sí.

-¡Mugi-chan! ¡Mugi! ¡Te extrañamos tanto! ¡Somos tan felices de que no seas una engreída presumida! ¡WAAH! – ambas castañas corrieron hacia a la tecladista para estrujarla en un abrazo y besarle las mejillas, después de eso, todo fue oscuridad para Mugi.

Sus ojos pesaban, pero no tenía más necesidad de permanecer dormida. Examinó el lugar, y lo único que vio, fue a un par de pelinegras y castañas charlar amenamente sobre unas sillas giratorias. Las castañas jugaban con utensilios médicos y usaban batas de doctor.

-¿Chicas?... – susurró Mugi desde una camilla recuperándose.

-¡Mugi! ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó Mio acercándose a ella junto a las demás.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué usan esas vestimentas? – preguntó Mugi observando a las castañas.

-¡ah! Es que te desmayaste por una hemorragia nasal y te trajimos a la enfermería del colegio, y ya que estamos aquí, pues aprovechamos para jugar al médico y al paciente – contestó Ritsu y Yui asentía.

-ya despertaste Mugi, si gustas puedo llevarte a casa para estar seguros de que estarás bien – todas voltearon a ver mientras se topaban con Sawako-sensei.

-¡Sawa-chan! Tú también eres tú de nuevo – las castañas sonrieron plenamente para abrazarse otra vez.

-no entiendo de que hablan, pero ustedes cuatro deberían irse a casa de una vez, yo me encargaré de Mugi – interrumpió Sawako con confusión por lo anterior.

Las chicas asintieron, y despidiéndose de la tecladista, todas fueron a sus respectivas casas. Las castañas iban más tranquilas y sonrientes mientras hablaban y comentaban sobre aquella "Pesadilla". En cuanto a Mio y a Azusa, miraban con intriga a las castañas por su raro comportamiento, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas era Yui y Ritsu, siempre hablaban de cosas aberrantes y disparates.

-¿Mmmh? – Azusa volteó a ver un ruido que provenía de unos arbustos – mire Mio-senpai, un conejo blanco – la gatita sonrió y se detuvo a verlo. Las castañas siguieron su camino y no se percataron de que Azusa y Mio habían visto a aquel conejo.

-E-es lindo – contestó la bajista un poco temerosa.

-¿estará perdido? – interrogó la gatita.

-no lo sé, pero… quizá deberíamos dejarlo ir – contestó la bajista algo insegura, pero inquieta a la vez por tocar su suave pelaje.

-¿Mmmh? ¿Y si tiene dueño? – Azusa se acercó un poco a él, pero éste salió corriendo - ¡Espera! – exclamó la gatita para detener al aludido. – Quizá está perdido – argumentó la kohai siguiendo al animalito.

-¡E-Espera Azusa! – la bajista siguió a la kohai, quien por alguna razón comenzó a seguir a aquel conejo hasta un pequeño parque del lugar.

Las pelinegras se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante solo y alejado de aquel parque, donde un árbol de hojas amarillentas y flores rojas de tronco ambarino que se descarapelaba solo…

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la bajista con miedo.

-no sé, pero el conejo se metió en aquel agujero – la gatita señaló un agujero al pie del frondoso árbol. Ambas pelinegras se miraron con incertidumbre, dudando de si ir a asomarse o no…

-oye Yui, ¿Dónde están Mio y Azusa? – preguntó Ritsu volteando a ver junto con Yui.

-¿se fueron a casa?

-pero no nos avisaron.

-no te preocupes, seguro y se entretuvieron por ahí jeje.

-quizá compraron algo y se fueron a casa – comentó Ritsu despreocupada y así ambas siguieron su camino.

-o fueron por algo de instrumentos.

-o a estudiar – Ritsu rió.

-o ¡Ya sé! Siguieron un conejo jaja – Ritsu y Yui rieron con estruendosamente y siguieron su camino.

-sabes Yui, hoy aprendí que nunca hay que seguir estúpidos conejos adorables – finalizó Ritsu.

-nunca sabes hasta donde te guiarán por muy lindos que sean – argumentó Yui. Ambas asintieron y se encaminaron a casa.

-¿mmmh? Tengo un mensaje de Ui, dice que ya preparó la comida ¡Yoooossh! – exclamó Yui.

-bueno, entonces… te veo mañana Yui – las castañas se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino sin más percances.

Sobre las pelinegras… eso es otra historia.

Ya saben chicos, nunca sigan a un conejo adorable (:

….

**NOTAS: muy largo éste segundo cap. Pero bueno, así era jeje me da weba dividirlo xD en fin, gracias por leer. Y si es bueno y les gustó, no olviden dejar un SEXY REVIEW y si no pues… ni modos xD arigato! Y**

**Gracias por sus REVIEWS c:**

**Sayonara!**

**Cambio y fuera :)**


End file.
